Not my type
by FantasticNic
Summary: Gray has to handle someone crossing a line under the watchful eye of Gajeel.


Gray sat on the hospital bed feeling annoyed, he wanted to be at home where he was comfortable but thanks to being knocked out of a window on the mission with Gajeel he now sported 18 stitches with at least two dozen additional cuts all over his body. The doctor had finished his stitches and removed numerous glass shards before sending the nurse to finish bandaging him up.

A tall blonde nurse entered the room and strutted over swaying her hips as she approached Gray and completely ignored Gajeel causing the dragon slayer to roll his eyes. "Let's get those cuts covered so you can get some rest," she cooed running her fingers lightly over his guild mark before pulling a soiled bandage away to apply a fresh one. She used gauze and tape to cover the large wound and started to size up the smaller ones, "I need a few more things, let me go get some smaller dressings for these, I'll be right back," she batted her eyelashes before standing and leaving the room.

"Damn Mage Minx," Gajeel said after she was gone, shaking his head.

Gray's eyebrows raised, "What's that?"

"Oh, back in Phantom that was what we called the girls that always tried to hook up with mages, they'd go all out when they see a guild mark. Totomaru used to have flocks of them all the time, seemed like he'd pick one up everywhere he went."

Gray chuckled. "Never heard that one before."

They heard footsteps in the hall and the same nurse reappeared with ointment and bandages, "ready for me?" Gray politely nodded as the nurse moved in close and continued her work all while flirting and running her fingertips lightly over his chest as if she needed to keep skin contact between treating the cuts. Gray noticed her trying to catch his eye with her sultry gaze, but he just decided to look past her. She leaned in placing her hand on his thigh and squeezed, "You're in such dangerous work, you should really know your blood type in case you get really hurt, mine is O positive so I can always help anyone" she said in a sickeningly sweet tone, "do you know your blood type?'

Gray stiffened brushing her hand away. "Yep, it's Juvia."

"Oh, what?" she gave a puzzled look.

"My girlfriend, she used her magic to give me blood when I was dying, her blood is in my veins. Now I need to be getting back to her. Why don't you go find my discharge papers." Gray stood and grabbed his shirt and the nurse left the room in a huff.

Gajeel choked on the laugh he had been trying to suppress, "That comment right there was worth sitting here with your sorry ass, she was blindsided by that one."

Gray buttoned his shirt. "I could ignore the flirting, but she decided to touch me and that is crossing a line."

"I have to admit I'm impressed with how you handled it."

"Thanks, I guess. Let's track down those discharge papers so I can get out of here." Gray knelt down to get his bag from the floor when a soft warmth gently covered his back with a hug.

"Gray-sama, you're okay."

"Juvia," he stood pulling her into a hug, "you didn't have to come all this way, but I am glad to see you."

Gajeel gave a nod, "we're just getting ready to leave."

The nurse began speaking before walking entirely though the door, "Alright handsome, I got your papers, just—" The woman froze seeing Juvia's dark aura and locking eyes with a glare that made her blood run cold and she spoke nervously, "you must be Juvia."

"Yes, and you are?" Juvia didn't notice Gray's smirk, he hadn't seen her behave like that in a while and he found it amusing in this particular moment, the nurse had earned the scowl she received.

"SORRY! I am very sorry, just have Mr. Fullbuster sign this paper and he can leave." She dropped the paper onto the bed and retreated nearly running from the room keeping her eyes on the floor.

"No worries Rain Woman, he'd already set her straight just before you got here, she just wanted to press her luck and didn't count on the infamous girlfriend being here," Gajeel ruffled her hair.

"You told her about Juvia?" she asked wide-eyed with a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Why wouldn't I? She needed to know she's not my type," Gray said pulling Juvia's hand into his own before exchanging a look with Gajeel.

Gajeel gave Gray a firm pat on the back causing him to wince, "I wouldn't worry about Ice-Pop here having women hit on him, he shut her down brutally, it was entertaining to watch."

Juvia let a wide smile cross her face and snuggled into Gray's side, "I've missed you, let's try to get the last train home so you can sleep in your own bed tonight and heal. I will take care of you."

The trio left together, Gray didn't see the nurse as they exited the hospital but Juvia's sharp eyes spotted her attempting to hide around a corner, shooting one final look to the nurse caused the flirtatious woman to pale and retreat into another room leaving Juvia with the satisfaction that no one there had any doubts about her relationship with Gray.


End file.
